<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288326">i'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's back in New York for the first time in years and Peter doesn't hesitate in pulling his long time friend into his crazy life. An innocent invitation to a movie night from Peter might help Harry meet someone new and settle back into where he belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts">Shaderose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Shaderose! I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter was sitting in a casual restaurant, looking around for when Harry would arrive. The two hadn’t seen each other in almost four years, due to Harry’s boarding school and business trips with his father, but they had kept in touch by texting. Harry was finally back for good to go to college in Boston and Peter was excited to have his friend back. However, this was the first time that they would be meeting since middle school, so Peter was also a little worried. He knew, logically, he had no reason to worry, since they talked at least once a week and it wasn’t like either had changed too much. Well, at least, Harry probably hadn’t. Peter definitely had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking over the last four years, so many things had changed. He became Spider-Man, something Peter hadn’t told Harry about, he met his boyfriend Harley, something he had mentioned to Harry, but never really talked about, and, as of yesterday, him and Harley had been announced as heirs to SI, which was definitely a shock to Harry, and that was probably the main source of his worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his thoughts as none other than Harry Osborn sat down in the seat across from him. “Hey Peter, it’s so nice to see you again in person. A lot’s changed since the last time we talked.” Harry smirked. “Anything you might like to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gave an internal sigh of relief. It didn’t look like Harry was upset that he hadn’t said anything. “Hmm, no, I don’t think much has changed. I think I might be heir to the only company that rivals your own, but I don’t think that’s super important.” Peter grinned, before sliding a menu towards Harry. “I went ahead and ordered your usual, I hope it didn’t change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t. You’re fine. But seriously, why didn’t you mention that you were so close to Tony Stark? We could have been tag team trading tips about being future CEOs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t tend to mention to people that I know Tony. It makes things awkward and we were trying to keep things under wraps. Plus I didn’t even really know this was going to happen until a few weeks ago. Pep and Tony kinda sprung it on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a short laugh. “Seems like the kind of thing he would do. I met him once or twice at some galas that father forced me to go to. He was an… interesting person.” Peter just nodded, a smile on his face. Harry continued, “Ok then. It makes sense that you didn’t tell me. At least from now on we can still tag team. Maybe end some competition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up at Harry. “I wasn’t aware this was a business meeting.” Harry looked shocked, before slowly raising an eyebrow. “C’mon Harry, you know we’re still going to be friends. There’s no way I would continue any competition with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came around with the food. He placed the trays on the table before freezing at the people sitting at it. Peter squirmed around, trying to get the waiter to treat them normally. Harry noticed Peter’s troubles and said, “Thanks for our meals. It would be nice if you didn’t spread the news that we were here.” The waiter just nodded and scurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time being looked at like that?” Harry looked over Peter with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just nodded. “Yeah. It’s new. I guess I’m just going to have to get used to it.” Harry nodded in sympathy as Peter tried to focus back on their conversation. “So, tell me some interesting stories about boarding school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned back in his chair, taking a bite of the food. “Absolutely nothing. That school was the perfect amount of boring where it wasn’t so boring that I could tell you stories about how boring it was, but it was still too boring to have any interesting stories. I would much rather hear about what’s going on here. You mentioned a boyfriend but I’ve never seen him. Was he the one being claimed COO next to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, a smile on his face at the thought of Harley. God, he was so in love with this southern boy. It had been almost a year since they started dating and he still acted like it was the first day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed at the look on Peter’s face. “You look so gone for him. Harley right?” Peter nodded. “He seems nice, and it’s nice to see you looking so obviously happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice. He’s really sweet in that tough guy kind of way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Good. Now, tell me about your friends, I need to see who I’m going to have to charm to find my way back into your friend circle again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you remember Ned.” Harry nodded. “Then you have Michelle, but her friends call her MJ, she seems kinda scary and closed off, but that’s just a front. She’s very sarcastic and very clear about her beliefs. I am almost 100% sure she’s going to end up a journalist or activist. Next, is Harley, you’ve heard about him. Last is Flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash?” Harry almost yelled. “You mean the kid you said was bothering you most of freshman year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded sheepishly. “I honestly have no clue how to explain how we ended up here, but just know that him being a bully was just his way of dealing with stuff at home. He’s got almost the same family situation you do, and you know what that does for one’s self esteem and people skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, grumbling about abusive fathers. “I don’t even want to think about what I would have to deal with had I spent more time with my father over the last four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded a look of sympathy in his eyes. “Exactly. Flash is the same way. Really, under it all, he’s a pretty cool guy. I think you’ll get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “We’ll have to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can meet them today, we were planning on meeting up at the tower for movies and dinner tonight, you can join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter waved off Harry’s concerns. “I’m sure. They would all love to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Ok then, I’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the conversation shifted to more general topics and the two friends continued to catch up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After lunch, Peter had gone back to the lab in the tower to work on some things. As a precursor to the announcement, Peter and Aunt May had moved into the tower as protection against any press backlash. So far it was going ok. At least it was until Tony walked into the lab and pushed a tablet into his hands. “Osborn huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked at the news article. It was titled, “Early negotiations between Oscorp and Stark Industries. Could this be the end of a conglomerate rivalry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Tony glaring at him. “Sorry?” he said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony took a seat at the bench next to Peter. “When were you going to tell me you were going out to lunch with Harry Osborn? What was he trying to do? Trick you into something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! We’ve been friends for years and he just got back in the country, so we met up.” Peter almost shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. “How come I didn’t know until now that you were friends with Osborn’s spawn? Why were you friends with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok first of all, Harry is nothing like his dad. Probably hates the man as much as you do. Second of all, you don’t know everything about me Tony.” Peter grinned, testing the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Should I call May up for more kids stories? Maybe I’ll let her tell Harley too.” He got up and moved to walk out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no!” Peter ran to block the door. “May’s already told Harley all of them, but if you didn’t know about Harry, that means she hasn’t shown you all of them yet, and I’m not letting that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well then, tell me more about… Harry.” Tony just crossed his hands and stood in front of Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been friends since elementary school, but he left for boarding school in England for high school. He’s finally back and we were just catching up.” Peter said defensively. “I may also have invited him over for movies today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come back to that later. What about the news article?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not really harmful is it? And it’s not wrong either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat back down, a dramatic expression in his face. “Kid, you haven’t even officially been in line for getting this company for more than one day and you’ve already made plans to befriend the only company anywhere near us in terms of production. I’m terrified of what you’re going to do when you are in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Harley walked in, wrapping his hands around Peter from behind and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “What’s Peter gonna do when in charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked away, faking disgust at the two teens. He handed Harley the tablet. The blond sat down on the bench beside Peter and looked at it. His eyes flit between Tony and Peter a couple times before he bursted out laughing. “Oh this is great! You didn’t tell him you were friends with Harry did you?” Peter shook his head. “Darlin’ you do know you just told him you were close with the heir to one of the companies he hates. You know that Tony thinks Norman’s a piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tried to protest. “Well yeah, that’s because Norman sucks. Harry’s nothing like his dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just find it hilarious thinking of how he took it.” Harley grinned, looking up at Tony. “How did you take it, old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scowled. “I see I was let out of the loop here.” He gave a fake sigh. “Well if both of you vouch for his character, I’ll see how he is tonight, and maybe I’ll let your lies slide.” He got up to leave. “Well, I’m going to leave. Pep will have my head if I don’t go to this meeting. No funny business in the lab.” He waggled his eyebrow before grinning and walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s cheeks flushed pink. “Aww sweetheart, you still let him get to you? We’ve been together for a year now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just swatted away his boyfriend’s hand. “I know that. It’s just… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley laughed. “I know, it’s adorable. Now, what’s this about tonight? Did you invite him to our little pow wow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grinned. “Yeah I did. Thought it would be nice to introduce him to everyone in one go. Particularly Flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley smirked. “I see you making plans. Considering Ned and MJ were watching us the same way, I’m not going to stop your fun. But right now, all of this talking is stopping our fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, those schematics.” Peter faked innocence. “They’re right here, let’s get started.” He moved to a different bench and began to work on a project, a smile on his face, leaving Harley gaping behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was about 7 o’ clock and Peter and Harley were both sitting on the couch in their pajamas with popcorn and other snacks, waiting for everyone else to come. Peter had texted Harry the dress code and expectations, and told the receptionist and Friday to let him up to the main floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one to walk through the elevator doors and into the penthouse was MJ, armed with her chocolate covered raisins. She flopped onto the singleton couch beside Peter and Harley’s. “Sup losers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just raised a lazy single handed wave to her. “What movie do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything goes. You said a new kid was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. “Yup.” He held out his hand and MJ tossed him a few raisins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do about your little spidey secret?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on telling him unless all of you deem him worthy. If he’s gonna join this group then he would probably figure out sooner or later, but if none of you want him around, I don’t need to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems fair. I see you’ve got plans for him to join.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just nodded. Their little group had grown a lot since the beginning of freshman year, with Flash being the last one to join near the end of the junior year. That was more of an accident, what with the former bully catching Peter in his suit. The first couple days had been rough, but now all of them were super close and Peter wouldn’t trade it for anything. Still, none of them, bar Ned, had ever actually met Harry before. In middle school, Ned, Harry, and him had been so close and hopefully it wouldn’t take much to be that close again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts as Friday announced Harry’s arrival. The boy in question stood awkwardly in front of the elevator doors, some candy in his hand. Peter watched as the boy straightened his features and put on an air of confidence. “Hey Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter waved. “Hey. That’s MJ,” he gestured to the girl on the couch, “and this is my boyfriend, Harley,” he gestured to the blond he was curled out next to, still feeling a giddy rush at calling Harley his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to finally put a face to the names. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He turned to face Harley, a mischievous look on his face. “I’ve heard so much about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looked at Peter suspiciously. “What have you been telling him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head. “Nothing bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley gave him a blank look. “Sure. I’ll believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just grinned before turning to MJ. He opened his mouth, but MJ interrupted him before he could even say something. “I’m not saying it’s a pleasure to meet you until I know that’s true. And I’m Michelle to you, unless you get told otherwise.” She looked at him, testing him to say something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to take her statement inside before cautiously sitting down on one of the other two seaters. He gave the box of candy to Peter who then pushed it back into Harry’s hands. “We will definitely be taking some of it, but that stays in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded. “So, what movie are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what movies you have and have not seen.” MJ tossed another raisin to Peter, who tried to catch it with his mouth and succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait,” Peter sat up. “He’s never seen the newer Star Wars movie. That’s what we’re watching. I can’t let this blasphemy go on any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just grinned. “I’m surprised you’re still friends, what with that being the first movie you force us all through as part of initiation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just pouted. “Wait until Ned gets here. He’ll be on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m always on your side.” Harley pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had an amused look on his face as Peter blushed tomato red. Harry tried to strike up a conversation with MJ because he could already tell that she was going to be the hardest one to crack. Sadly, he was once again interrupted as the elevator doors opened and Ned came walking out. Harry stood up, walking over to Ned. As Ned saw Harry his eyes grew wide. “Harry! You’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded before holding out his hand, which got promptly ignored as Ned pulled him into a hug.  “Oof. I- It’s nice to see you too.” The shock on Harry’s face quickly morphed into an amused grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ned pulled away before walking over to the other side of the three seater that MJ was currently sprawled upon. He sat down, passing a bag of chips over to Harley and Peter, before opening another for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back down as Ned began to speak, "I know we kept in touch and all but we haven’t met in person in so long and this is really nice.” He tossed another bag of chips to Harry before settling back in. “So, what movie are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s never seen the newer Star Wars movies.” Harley said, grinning at Peter, who had a bemused expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned gasped. “This is blasphemy. We can’t be friends until you’ve seen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two had the exact same reaction. Glad to see that didn’t grow old.” Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair. “We’re only waiting for one person now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. The conversation drifted from there with Harry and Ned catching up and MJ trying to get a sense of who Harry was. Soon after, the elevators opened once again and Flash came walking out with some ice cream in hand. “Sup guys. What’s the movie for today?” He walked over to the two seater Harry was in before freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up in shock. Flash had definitely changed a lot in the last four years, and all of them in very good ways. Harry unfroze first, slowly reaching a hand out. “Hi, I’m Harry, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ snorted in the background before whispering to Ned. “He says the same words but they sound so different.” Peter and Harley grinned at each other, waiting for the result of their bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash tentatively reached out and gave Harry’s hand a shake. “Uh, I- uh. Hi. I’m Flash. Heard a lot about you from Peter and Ned. Uh- mind if I sit next to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gestured to the space beside him with his free hand, their right hands still clasped together. Harry, noticing that, quickly pulled away. He rubbed his hands on himself, feeling oddly sweaty all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash sat down next to him and it took all of his endless training and self control to act calm. “So, Flash huh? Where’s the nickname from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um well, a couple kids started calling me that and I guess it just stuck? I don’t really remember honestly. Just some way to get rid of my actual name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Euguene.” Flash’s cheeks blushed red. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could tell Harry things like that, even if it took him months to admit the simplest things to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s mouth dropped wide open at the admission. The four remaining bystanders once again began whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I like it. Mind if I call you Gene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash just nodded, finding himself unable to speak. Harry slowly got his confidence back. Contrary to popular opinion, he could actually hear the four teens whispering from the nearby couches, so it seemed like this outcome was expected. Might as well make sure it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley cleared his throat and Flash and Harry both broke eye contact. “So, if both of you are done making love eyes at each other, we’re watching Star Wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash groaned. “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just nodded. “Lover boy over there’s never seen it so our resident geeks have taken upon their crowns and demanded it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash and Harry both had matching blushes at that one, though Harry was much better at hiding it. Peter just playfully swatted his boyfriend telling him to stop. The conversation shifted to other topics once again, as the remaining members tried to get to know Harry a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the conversation died down and the movie began. Harry already knew the gist, courtesy of still being in contact with Peter and Ned when it had come out. As such, he felt no qualms about ignoring the movie in favor of being comfortably aware of how close Flash was to him. He was no stranger to his own sexuality and had no issue with dating a guy. It was bonus points that his father would probably be upset. Peter had said they had a lot in common, and it was obvious that he was hinting towards whatever this was. Hopefully Flash would reciprocate, but damn him if he didn’t end up asking Flash out on a date before the end of this movie marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted as Tony Stark walked into the kitchen. “Hello kiddos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned before pausing the movie and turning on the lights. “Whatever you do Tony, don’t bother Harry too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises.” He walked closer to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had somehow inched closer to Flash during the first movie. The two of them were now squarely in the center of the couch, ample space on either side of them and almost none between. Harry tried to play off the change in distance, but MJ’s smirk showed that he was unsuccessful. Instead he turned to face Tony. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Osborn right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded. He squared his shoulders, painfully aware that this was a test right now. “If you’re asking if I’m here to spy for my father, the answer is no. If you’re here to ask if I’m trying to manipulate either Peter or Harley into doing something, the answer is also no. If you’re here to talk to me, as a friend of the kids you treat like sons, then by all means, continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just looked at Harry. “Let’s say that I believe you aren’t here with an nefarious purpose. Did your father ask you to do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “My father doesn’t know where I am almost all of the time. He certainly doesn’t know I’m here now. Anything and everything I can do to say fuck you to my dad while still making sure I inherit that company is on my to do list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gave an approving look. “Well I guess I have nothing else to say. Enjoy your movies. Oh, and Osborn, language.” He smirked before walking back out, a cup of coffee from the counter in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Tony walked out, Harley and Peter gave matching sighs of relief. “That went so much better than it could have.” Peter told Friday to continue the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash, as oblivious as always, didn’t notice how close the two of them had gotten. Harry took that to his advantage and slowly tried to snake his arm around the other boy’s waist. He looked around and caught MJ staring at him. She raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and giving a small thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash’s eyes darted towards Harry. He whispered-shouted “What are you doing?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just grinned. “Getting comfortable. Why, am I bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash blushed. “No, it was just… unexpected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally Harry was absolutely beaming. Step one was a success. However, before Harry could really inact step two, the lights turned on as the credits began to roll. Harry blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the sudden light. He looked around to see Ned and MJ lying on opposite sides of the couch, and Peter and Harley snuggled together under the blankets of a different couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was the movie?” Peter looked at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Harry didn’t have the heart to tell Peter he had spent the entire time planning out his next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now, I’m sure MJ has her interrogation questions set up,” He turned to give the girl a look, “so I’m going to let her have at it before she thinks of anything too bad. Ned’s mom expects him home in half an hour, so we gotta go fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ just smiled at Peter. “I think you dad and Flash covered all the questions I had. I don’t really have anymore.” She turned to face Harry. “Well, congratulations for joining this band of losers, you can call me MJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “Does that make you a loser too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ gave him a disgusted look, but her eyes gave away her amusement. “Of course not, even losers need a leader with some sense. I’m the only reason these idiots aren’t dead. Literally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shot MJ a look, and Harry was getting the feeling that he was missing something here. He made a mental note to ask Peter later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok well, if that’s it, then I’m going to go home.” Ned got up to leave, waving at everyone as he stepped into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash looked at Harry with something that almost looked like reluctance? “I should probably go too. Don’t want anyone to notice that I’m not home. Not that they would anyway.” The last part was mumbled under his breath and Harry was sure that nobody heard it besides him. That was the last thing to make him fall even more. He knew every feeling behind that sentence, he had lived it, and he would take all of it again if it meant he could take the pain away from the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His revelation had occupied him and he didn’t realize that Flash had gotten up and walked towards the elevator until the other boy had already stepped inside. “Wait!” Everyone turned to face him and Harry tried to brush it off. “Uh, I mean, I should probably go too. I’ll join you on the way out.” He got up, trying to look normal. He saw MJ giving him an amused look and he knew he was being far from subtle. He was a little upset that all of the formal behavior drilled into him was being thrown out the window where Flash was involved, but really, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash held the elevator open and Harry slipped inside, the doors closing behind him. Harry was, for once, thankful that billionaires had a penchant for absurdly tall towers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Harry tried to start a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Uh, it was nice to meet you.” Flash was pointedly looking at anything that wasn’t Harry, something that was very difficult in an elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was more than nice to meet you. In fact, I would like to do more than that.” Harry was worried that he was being a little forward, but he didn’t want to pull back without at least getting a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh, I would like that too.” Flash looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so what would you think about going out to dinner tomorrow?” There. He said it. Now all he could do is hope that he hadn’t misread Flash’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would like that, a lot.” Flash said in a soft voice, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then. Uh, if I could have your number, then I’ll call you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash just held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry unlocked and gave Flash his phone. Flash typed something into it before handing it back. The elevator doors opened and Flash walked out, turning to look at Harry with a smile before saying, “See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was left standing in the elevator, a stupid grin on his face. He looked down to see a new contact on his phone, Eugene, with a heart next to it. He clutched his phone and slowly began to walk home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>